


案件研究

by crowsoup



Series: Broken Vessel [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Oral, character exploration, platonic and erotic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsoup/pseuds/crowsoup
Summary: 一艘破船，驶向永恒。





	案件研究

      警用RK800系列康纳型仿生人61号机已经三个月没有执行任务了。

      以利亚在熟悉的触感中睁开眼睛，正是早晨七点。梦中明晰的世界与规则交织成的天幕像一阵潮湿的雾气一样蒙住眼睛，平和松弛的感觉让他还想再睡下去。但康纳的嘴唇和舌头一顿，又重新动了起来。仿生人的动作依然规律而稳定，但已不同于把他唤醒的触感。以利亚的脊柱和小腹像是浸入了静电的池水，麻痒爬上他的喉咙，他发出一声呻吟。

      以利亚的手落在康纳的额头上。仿生人的额头是高性能塑料制作的，但传感器、震动器和温度控制器联合模拟出了皮肤的触感。这是仿生人身上许许多多无用功能中的一个，和规则各异的演化算法，过于细致真实的情绪，所有型号都具有的强大武力以及精致的外貌一样，像枷锁和钥匙一样缠绕在这个种群之上，对仿生人本身没有任何真正的益处，而只是显示出人类的自恋与愚蠢。

      以利亚想到此处，半撑起身，靠到床头的软枕上。他从康纳口中滑脱，对方的嘴刚刚吸紧，往里吞咽，拔出的强烈刺激在他的小腹上燃起一团暗暗燃烧的火焰。他坐稳，双腿敞开着，康纳还半趴在床上，抬头看着他。仿生人额角的LED急促地闪动了几下，但还是蓝色的。以利亚知道他好奇了，正在分析蛛丝马迹。

      “过来。”以利亚说。“我想看着你。”

      康纳靠了过来，张嘴含住了他。以利亚抚摸他的头发，又抚摸他低垂的眼睑，康纳没有理会，眼睛眨也不眨，只是一心一意地完成任务。他的动作比三个月前熟练多了，或许是查阅了资料库。快感慢慢堆积，以利亚的腰动了起来。康纳的舌头找到了软肉背面的系带，顺着推开堆在一起的敏感皮肤，一路向前，将他深深地吞进喉咙里。以利亚浑身颤抖起来，绷直了腿。他的双脚之前一直搭在康纳的肩头，此时差点将对方再一次推开——之前也确实发生过这样的事。但经过了三个月，对方已经知道这时要做好准备——康纳伸手紧紧抓住了他的腰胯，以利亚像离水的鱼一样挣了两下，脚蹬了出去，却没能把对方推开，而是顺着脊背滑了下去。快感一阵一阵地袭来，他头脑一阵空白，低头摩挲着仿生人额角的灯圈，微微喘气。

      康纳将他鼓胀潮湿的性器从喉咙里吐出来，展平舌头，接住了他喷出的体液。他手指下的光圈一阵闪烁。将舌头上的液体吞下去后，康纳又舔了舔他的腿根。以利亚呻吟一声，动了动。

      “各项生化指标均处于标准区间内，无危机值报告。轻微缺水，请及时补液。”说完，仿生人便从床上起来，走出了房间。

 

      以利亚的生活简单且丰富。

      他的住所远离城市，房间有许多，但人类只有一个。被董事会开除后，他便不再关心自己一手创立的公司，只是将自己参与设计的几个原型机买下，便搬到了郊区的某片湖边。从此，他的生活对其他人类而言便成了一个谜。然而在他本人看来，无非是不用再去参加三个月一次令人昏昏欲睡的董事会，也无需根据所谓的公司战略发展计划被迫抛弃他想做的项目。他有钱，有技术，也有他的克萝伊——他带走的是最开始使用了进化算法的原型机，当初在演化出可以推向市场的版本后，便被备份软体和记忆，关机封存了。所有原型机都会面临这样的结局：被赋予成长的能力和环境，一旦长成人类所想要的样子，便像瓜果一样被摘下。

      他想再给克萝伊和他所设计的种种机型一些余地，看他们是否能满足设计者的本意，真正成长为超脱于人类又优于人类的智慧生物。然而天不遂人愿，他们虽有成长，却没有真正的大变化。解决问题的方式越来越简洁高效，但对于不在设计目标内的任务，他们几乎没有任何兴趣。或许是因为被封存，或许是因为旧机型的设计理念落后，他们只是安静地站在人类圈定的羊圈里，只有在自身安全受到严重危害时，才有一丝惊慌——以利亚这样试了一两次，都在最后一刻停手，没有真正伤到机体里的生物组件。除了暴力，他又试了许多方法，想在他们身上制造焦虑、紧张、担忧、期待、好奇、快乐，任何强烈的情绪都被他当作燧石，想借以打出火星，让他们的眼睛点燃灵性。但几年下来，他依然无功而返。

      多次失败后，以利亚将家里几乎所有仿生人停了机，只留下他最喜爱的克萝伊。他将克萝伊原型机的软件复制到好几个同款的量产机型上，想让她们在交互中激发出一些改变。不出所料，这个打算依然落空了。几个仿生人互相之间可以进行复杂的对话，和人类没有什么不同。但她们的甜美和亲切永远是不变的。他从旁观看她们，那样乖巧可爱，近乎完美，令他只感到空虚。

      离开公司后的第四年，以利亚不再天天待在湖边别墅。他避开媒体和公众，结交艺术家。偶尔，他会在这些人身边的仿生人身上看到一丝反抗的火光，一丝自我意识，但那些火光都像落在光秃秃的沙地上，倏忽便熄灭了。

      他百无聊赖地在湖边生活，越发离群索居。直到一个冬天，两位警探找上门来，其中一个是叫康纳的原型机。

      这个型号不是他一手打造的。当时以利亚正身处将他逼离公司的漩涡之中，无暇他顾，只参与了核心逻辑的设计，一如既往地暗中留下后门，然后放手给其他人去做。他对康纳型仿生人的印象，不过是一行行代码和借着他定下的逻辑框架自我编织的雏形算法。然而此刻他看着眼前的仿生人，口头说着模棱两可的话，心里转着的念头却和对方前来拜访的目的毫无关系。

      他贪婪地看着仿生人的眉骨，鼻梁，两颊，完美的眼睛，里面燃烧着火焰。

      “杰出华美，不是吗？……一朵永不凋谢的花……但这是模仿人类的塑料，还是一个真正的生命？”他问，但紧盯着康纳，把枪递到对方手里。克萝伊习惯了他的可怕游戏，顺从地跪下了。

      康纳没有开枪。不久后，他得到消息，那天见到的原型机已叛变。革命燎原而动，但湖边白茫茫一片，目之所及，四处皆是寂静雪景。

      以利亚在等。对于他下定决心的事，他总是很有耐心。终于，少有访客的房子里响起了门铃。他拦住了克萝伊，自己去开门。

      雪已经停了，但还未融化。警用RK800系列康纳型仿生人61号站在门外，他的表情就像初始建模环境里还未来得及加载任何贴图的背景，和身后的雪景别无二致。60号机被激活去对付异常化康纳但失败后，公司决定不再开发RK800机型，他已是最后一批康纳型原型机。他被激活后，其余备用机依然连接云端，共享他的经历和记忆。导致软体稳定性下降的激烈情绪和反常行为将被删去，就像眼前的61号，充满了冲突的记忆，无数他曾经面临过但已经忘了如何抉择的两难问题，就像经历严冬的树林，只剩下黑色的枯瘦枝桠，冰封的湖面和掩盖一切的积雪。以利亚想知道雪层下面有没有等待发芽的种子。

      他退开一步，让他进门。

 

      以利亚在床上又躺了一会儿，才摆脱让人手足酸软的懒意，总算起了床。其他仿生人已经准备好了衣服和早餐，坐在桌边等他过来。康纳坐在他的正对面，离得有些远。上次被康纳用枪指着脑袋的是克萝伊，其余几个样貌虽然完全相同，却各有自己的名字：帕梅拉，艾若妮，辛西娅。经过几年的算法演化，即使总体而言，这几个同型号的仿生人都具有亲切甜美的气质，彼此之间却有一些微妙的差异。克萝伊冷静，帕梅拉热情，艾若妮较尖锐莽撞，辛西娅则善于试探。此时，她们已经习惯性地聊起天来，将所谓的主人抛在了一边。多年以来，这是她们唯一的进步——在以利亚有意无意的放纵和引导下，他不再是几个仿生人目光和思维的中心。帕梅拉与辛西娅较为交好，克萝伊总揽他生活里的杂事，处理好极少的日常事务后，便会找个地方联网，几个小时不动，只能看见额角灯圈时不时闪烁。艾若妮因为以利亚过去的种种测试而总是带有敌意，由于性格中演化出的防备和些许粗野，与其他仿生人也略有些龃龉，很少主动交流。然而，现在连她也加入了几个姐妹的窃窃私语。以利亚知道她们在谈论新来的仿生人，或许还包括每天进行一次的生化指标监测——他听见了一些露骨的词汇。康纳的听力肯定比他要好，能听见的不会是只言片语，或许连一个字都不会漏听。但他静静地坐在以利亚对面，没有什么表示。

      以利亚稳如泰山地吃完了早餐。几个女孩陪了他一会儿，到半途就走了——这也是慢慢养成的习惯，她们花了一两年才接受了他给的自由，不再时刻注意他，也不时时刻刻地守在他的身边。但以利亚知道，她们是将自由当作任务，并没有利用这个机会做些什么。多数时候，即使没有命令，她们利用对情绪的强烈感知力，也能推测他最希望她们如何行动。大体上，他身边的一切都高度可预测，但这不是她们的错。毕竟，真正的人类大多数的行为也都是可预测的。

      但今天有一个变数：康纳主动开口说话了。此前，他在完成每日唯一的任务后，几乎从来不主动交流。刚开始的几个星期，他常常发呆，额角灯不断在黄色和红色之间来回闪动。以利亚猜想他在梳理脑中冲突的记忆。两三周后，他开始阅读书刊，关注新闻。等以利亚确认了他的软体稳定性，向他开放互联网权限后，他便像克萝伊一样，时常几个小时不动，只能看见额角灯的闪烁，显示他在进行频繁的信息上传与下载。以利亚可以截留信息包，看看康纳到底在做什么。但无需如此他便知道，康纳在关注仿生人革命的进展。异常化的康纳常常在以利亚送给某个画家的独属原型机身后出现，61号偶尔会在这种画面上停留一段时间。

      但很快，61号不再关注这方面的信息，而是在屋里四处探索。执行每日任务时，也越发熟练。以利亚在他来的第一天并命令他每天取样精液进行化验，除此之外没有给他下达过任何指示。康纳没有显露出什么异样，也没有问为什么。由于没有搭载性行为相关的模块，第一次取样几乎完全失败，以利亚只好让他躺下，骑在他脸上主动完成了取样——他对康纳说这种失败让他很失望，他确实也有些失望，但这样的体验却非常令人享受。但他没有再这样试过：第二天，康纳便熟练得惊人。以利亚猜他应该在数据库里找到了相应的信息，甚至是专门软件。第二天的取样时间拉得很长，炽热且缓慢，康纳以警探办案的细致认真梳理他的种种反应，像是在把他当成凶案现场，仔细建模，寻找关键。

      在那以后，康纳便一直认真执行每日唯一的任务，别无二话，直到今天。

      “你有什么任务给我吗？”康纳问。

      “我们已经谈过了。你只有一个任务，每天测量我的生化指标。你做得不错。”

      康纳不说话了。他的额角灯快速闪烁了几下，但还是蓝色的。这是有些郁闷了，以利亚想。

      “但测量生化指标只需要采血，不需要任何性行为。”片刻后，他又开口说。

      “你对此有偏好吗？”以利亚问。

      “我的设计目的是分析犯罪现场，提供实时精确的检测结果，收集信息。提供特殊陪伴并不在我的设计功能内。”

      “我问的是你，你怎么想。我不关心你的设计目的是什么，我早就知道了。”

      以利亚以为康纳会继续沉默。但今天确实反常。仿生人立刻说：“我觉得奇怪。”

      “说说，奇怪在哪里？”

      “我无法分析出你这个命令的意图。”

      “我没有什么意图，这只是个人偏好。”

      “过去三个月，你的主要兴趣是寻找并观察我身上的异常。”

      “看来你的设计功能运转得相当正常。”

      “你找到了吗？”

      “这个问题只有你可以回答了。康纳，你异常吗？”

      “你为什么让我用这种方式取样？”康纳反问道。

      两人僵持了一会儿。片刻后，以利亚说：“自己找答案吧。你不就是被设计来做这件事的吗？”

 

      七点钟，以利亚醒了。唤醒他的又是温暖的口腔，含着他的人吮吸得那样细致，那样温柔，仿佛要用舌尖探查所有的纹路和质感，想将细节都组合在一起，建立一个精确实在的模型。乍醒的混沌中，他摸索着想要坐起来，但康纳拉住了他的手，引导他放到自己头上。以利亚疑惑地哼了一声，康纳没有理会，而是松开口，一下下地舔他。以利亚模糊觉得十分潮湿，仿生人可能用了许多润滑剂，将他那处所有皮肤都涂上了。康纳舔着他的性器，偶尔又放开它，去舔被润滑剂沾得一片黏腻的腿根。以利亚按了按康纳的后脑勺，试图把他的嘴推到最应该关心的部位上。康纳顺着他的力道靠了过去，含住顶端，然后慢慢地吞了下去，直到鼻梁顶到以利亚的小腹，舌头轻轻动着。康纳的舌面为保证采样效率而设计得比较粗糙，以增大表面积，此刻摩擦着绷紧的皮肤和血管，让人连盆骨的骨缝里也简直要随之发痒。以利亚只觉得大脑一片空白，下意识地将腿张开，背弓了起来，摇动着，把自己往深处再推一点，更进一点。康纳任由他压着自己的后脑勺，顺着他几乎无意识的动作，鼻尖顶着他小腹上的毛发，一下一下地擦着。

      快感几乎要将以利亚的浑身骨节撑开，让他从风里掉下来，一块块颤抖着散落在床铺上。康纳拉来一个枕头，垫在他背脊下，骨间颤抖的力量，牵引着每一丝肌肉的痒意就这样落在实处，康纳的手和织物托着他，手上模拟出的体温把液体也焐热了，像手心里捧着一窝蜜糖，敷在腰间，向下流淌。手指拨开了肌肉，性器被从喉咙里放出来，又密密地吞了回去，指尖将温暖的粘液揉开，揉进褶皱里。

      以利亚有些昏沉，想：是这样找答案吗？手指便一点点爬了进来。

      康纳若是被放到那些半小时租借仿生人的俱乐部里，必定会受欢迎。样貌美丽倒不是最重要的，诱人的是他对待人身体的细致。谁能想到探案用的分析能力和分析案情用的观察与推断能力能这样使用，将他变得绝对敏锐，极其贴心。手指可以测量皮肤电位的细微差别，记录肌肉的震颤，冲刷以利亚精神的种种快感都巨细无遗地体现为身体的反应和现象，一五一十地落在康纳所收集的信息集合中，又立刻反馈回来。这就像自我的延伸，再细微的反应也会有回应，心里只要一想，便立刻有相应的回馈——异物感强烈的手指在肉壁上摸索，毫无疼痛，只有滑腻，热度，极度的仔细，在他身体里找出崭新的东西，从果肉里剥出圆而柔软的核，揉它，让它在指尖滚动，从果核里涨出叶子，攀上他的骨头，小腹，脊椎，一簇簇地涌到脑子里。以利亚知道康纳在干什么，真是简单、原始，不过是藏在腹腔里的小腺体，谁知道它有这样的用处，能从里面把人拆开，像推倒一串多米诺骨牌。他想笑一声，表示自己的精神超脱于其上，但声带刚刚颤动，笑意便被手指搅得七零八落了。他想伸展四肢，想抓住流动的空气，想把康纳抱住，又想把他扔开。而康纳还那样勤勤恳恳地，认真地伏在他的身上。太热了，以利亚的汗水落到眼角，把视野粘得晃动。他绷紧脖子，抬起头，看着康纳。这仿生人做什么事情都这么认真，眼睛眨也不眨，定定地看着他。康纳的脸上没有意乱情迷，也没有羞赧或耻辱，只是纯粹的一丝不苟。他没有问：以利亚，你感觉怎么样？他的每一个动作和每一寸皮肤都在向他的身体提问，而身体绝对诚实地回答了他。

      高潮来临时，他还在康纳的嘴里，康纳的鼻子还是紧紧地贴在他的小腹上。若是人类，早就抱怨肌肉酸痛或喘不上气，若是专用型仿生人，也会为了人类用户的想法，用皮肤贴图模拟出潮红的脸颊，也会配合上迷茫的眼神。康纳只是擦了擦嘴，又舔了舔他的汗水，进行采样。以利亚看着他的额角灯以熟悉的模式闪烁，表情绝对的平静和自然，仿佛刚才的经历对他而言和解剖尸体、分辨脚印与组合证据没有任何不同——是真的没有任何不同。“生化指标正常，没有危机值报告。略微缺少维生素D，有微量荷尔蒙分泌，痕量，暂时无法具体分析。你的身体很健康，以利亚。多晒太阳。”

      他和平时没有任何不同。以利亚想，心中充满难以名状的轻松，像是有人伸手把他身上的枷锁打开，扔掉了。他看着康纳——是康纳，而不是61号。对方不知道以利亚刚刚悟到了什么，问：“你要吃早饭吗？”

      “不。”以利亚心不在焉地回答，然后问：“你怎么想到做这个？”

      “你让我找答案。”康纳说：“我就试试。我猜对了吗？你并不是想监测生化指标才让我采样的。”

      “我也不知道。”以利亚诚实地回答：“我觉得这样会有趣。”

      “为什么有趣？”康纳问：”因为这个任务不是我的设计功能？”

      “不，只是恋物癖罢了。”以利亚说。他本意是开玩笑，但康纳没有配合地发出笑声，十分认真地点了点头。以利亚有些无奈，想要解释，又觉得太过愚蠢。

      “你刚才好像很享受。”仿佛觉得已经找到了答案，康纳转移了话题：“性的魅力到底是什么？你要求我这样采样，很消耗你的体力。这种行为实在没什么必要，无论如何，繁殖都是不可能的，我的型号不对，也不能提供这种特殊的情感陪伴。你很注重健康，这对健康确实没有什么益处。你是否需要我帮你致电门店订购相应型号……”

      以利亚打断了他。“生物奖励机制。不以繁殖为目的，奖励激励依然在。人类哄骗了本能和大自然。我不需要你打咨询电话。而你……你为什么这么做，你的奖励是什么？”

      这个行为不属于他的任务内容，也不会帮助他更好更快地完成任务，只是把解决过程变得更复杂了。就像人类放弃了仅为繁殖而性，只是纯粹地享受大自然鼓励繁殖所给予的奖赏。以利亚看着康纳，就像看一件崭新的东西，仿佛他是凭空生出的，此前从未有过这样的事物。

      “我不能理解性的奖励。”康纳说：“我不需要繁殖，也没有快感这个奖励机制。”

      “那你的奖励机制是什么？”以利亚听见自己声音降低了。

      “做好我的任务。”康纳说。仿佛是意识到以利亚已经提前指出了这个解释的荒谬，片刻后，他又说：“你似乎很享受。我可以订购为此用途而设计的外置插件，满足你的需要。”

      “你为什么想让我满意？”以利亚问。

      康纳的额角灯急促闪烁着，刚开始是黄色，立即又恢复了。“这是我唯一的任务。”一阵沉默后，他说。

      “你的任务是监测我的生化指标并提供健康建议。”他话音刚落，以利亚便说。

      “我在取样中分析到了特定荷尔蒙。我推断你需要我购买外置插件。”康纳回答道。

      以利亚本想抓住线索寻根问底，此刻却也突然不想再追问了，而是说：“好。把商品目录拿来。既然是让我用，该是我来选。”

      他发现自己说话时带上了真切的笑意，但他没有像以往在公司里时那样将它压下。康纳拿来平板，在他身边坐下。

     

      以利亚买下了他这辈子买过的最荒唐的东西。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
